Such a sealing and stripper ring is for example described in the German patent publication 8,510,866 U. The rod-like component is in this case constituted by the piston rod of a piston and cylinder unit, whose cylinder end plate has the piston rod extending through it. The cylinder end plate constitutes the means for holding the sealing and stripper ring, which is fitted around the piston rod and has both its lips in contact with its circumferential surface. The sealing lip adjacent to the cylinder space prevents the escape of the fluid power medium necessary for the operation of the piston and cylinder unit. The stripper lip, which is arranged axially further to the outside, is intended preclude the entry of foreign matter into the cylinder space since when the piston rod is retracted into the cylinder it strips off the dirt adhering to it. The sealing and stripper ring in accordance with the invention is preferably also intended for use with piston and cylinder units.
The stripper lip will generally be subjected to heavy loads. Any particles adhering to the piston rod are likely to rapidly lead to damage thereof. Therefore in the prior art stripper lips consisting of comparatively hard material have been employed. However it has turned out that owing to its lack of elasticity such a hard lip is not intrinsically capable of stripping off very fine particles of dirt and liquid.